Demon Dirt Bag
by she thinks my ears are fuzzy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome lead totally different lives. Kagome is the average sweet popular girl at school, Inuyasha is well, known for his bad boy self. What will happen when they're paths are forced to cross?
1. Default Chapter

Demon Dirt Bag

            "Ah, Kagome, come on, tell me! Hojo is like the hottest guy in school! You are soooo lucky! Where did you guys go? Sango pleaded with her best friend, Kagome Higurashi. " I need details!!!"

"He was so cute! First he took me to the movies, then he took me out to the ice cream parlor! Can you believe it? The only thing he didn't do was open the door for me."  Kagome's eyes glazed over just a little bit. "That's like the cutest thing, when guys do that."

            "Oh well, I bet he'll do it next time, lets go raid the fridge and find something to pig out on. I rented 'Bone Eater's Well' for us to watch, but you have to fill me in on all the other stuff about your date too, while we're watching." Sango squealed, delighted.

"Yeah, isn't that supposed to be really freaky?"

            "Uh huh! Come on!" The two girls hurried out the door.

            "Hey Miroku, are you sure this is Kikyou's house?"

            "Uh, well I saw her walk into it." Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha. "You chickening out?" He asked, hopeful.

            "Feh, no of course not!" Inuyasha glared up at the house, according to Miroku, Kikyou's room was the last window on the right on the second story. Inside he could see dark flashes of light, probably from a TV or something. 'Good, she's awake, this is going to be fun…' Inuyasha snickered evilly.

            Miroku sweat dropped, "Um, ooook."

            "Ahhhh!" The two girls were huddled together on Sango's bed. "No! No, he's right behind you! Turn around! Ahhhhh!" Both girls buried their faces in their pillows.

            "Did he get her? Oh my gosh Kagome, I am so frikken scared!!"

            "Ouch! Ewww! That's gotta hurt." Kagome started to bite her lip in an effort to keep from screaming. Just as the evil demon came down for the finishing kill, the power flickered out, and the girls plunged into darkness.

            "Oh no! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" The two girls ran around Sango's now pitch-black room like headless chickens until they ran straight into a wall. Both slumped to the ground with little swirly eyes.

            ***5 minutes later***

            "Owww!" The girls howled, clutching their foreheads in agony, before bursting into a fit of giggles. (a/n believe me all you guys out there, that's what girls do at sleepovers.)

            Just as they had almost gotten they're giggles under control, they heard a loud thump outside they're window, followed by a low moan.

            "AHHHH! WE _ARE_ GOING TO DIE!!!"  Both girls screamed in unison as they jumped beneath the covers and pulled they're pillows over they're heads.

            "Oww! Miroku, you tripped me!" Inuyasha glared up at his friend, a mixture of rage and betrayal flickering acrossed his face. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

            Miroku just stood there trying to keep from laughing. "Come on Inuyasha, are we going to do this or what?"

            A/N Hey thanks to all who read my fic! 

            This is my first, so if it sucked or if I messed something up, please tell by reviewing! I really want to know your opinion! PLEASE! 

            Just click the little button that says review!! I'm thinking of just ditching this story if nobody likes it, so **_please _**just give me 7 reviews! Please!!!! 

            I will even say a thank you or answer any questions to each individual review if I get at least 7 reviews. 0_o Please review!! 


	2. The Count of Seven

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of his little friends

A/N Hey THANK YOU for all the reviews! You guys are the best!!!! I'm SO happy!!! (thank you thank you thank you!!!).

**Princess Kat**- Oops your right, I'll go uncheck it! Thanks for the encouragement!

**San-Chan**-Hi! Thanks, I try! lol Yeah, I'm planning to make it longer as long as I get reviews!!! 

**DemonBlade**-Yeah I'll try to update often!

**IsleofSolitude**-Thanks!! If you see anything wrong just tell me and I'll try to fix it!

**The Spatula Chick**-Um, I am trying to fix the paragraphs. I'll keep working and will try to do better w/this chapter!

**Ceramicprincess**-I know!! I love present day Inu/Kag stories!!! Thanks for reviewing, I feel so special.

**Ahsayuni**-Uh, whos Kirby? I'm so evil, I'm not going to say what Inuyasha and Miroku do until the next chapter. Please don't kill me!!!

**Koneko**-Thank you soooo much!

**Reviewer-**Mwahahahahaha!!! You'll have to wait for the forth coming chapters for that answer!!!! Thanks a bunch fo reviewing!! 

**Hyperhottie213**-Yeah, sorry bout the weirdness, I'm afraid this chapters even weirder! Hang in there hopefully as I continue, I'll get better at writing!!! Thanks for your opinion!!!

Chapter 2 of Demon Dirt Bag-The Count of Seven 

            "Uh, maybe it was a cat?" Came Kagome's slightly muffled voice through the blankets.

            "Um, yeah, maybe. Come on lets go look." Grabbing a flashlight, the two girls crept down the stairs, stifling giggles. Pausing at Sango's backdoor, they turned to look at each other. "Ok, on the count of three, ONE…TWO…"

            "Wait! Why does it always have to be on the count of three? Personally, I think seven is a much better number." Kagome sighed.

            They just couldn't contain it any longer, and both girls burst out into laughter.

            "Oh my gosh! You're right!" Sango managed to snort out between fits of giggles.

            "Ok, lets try this again but instead count to seven. You count this time."

            "ONE…TWO…THREE…"*snort from Kagome* "FOUR…FIVE…SIX…ok, you ready?" Sango nodded. "SEVEN!!!"  Kagome flung the door open and the two stumbled onto the thick, dew-covered grass.

            "Ouch! Careful! It's a little slick right there." Sango whispered, her voice strained.

            The pale moonlight flooded Sango's backyard, illuminating faint outlines of many trees and bushes. Kagome flicked on the flashlight, letting forth a gleaming narrow beam of light.

            "Come on lets go." Kagome whispered, helping her friend to her feet. They made they're way to the corner of the house, careful not to slip on the wet grass. They peered around the corner and gasped in shock.

*********************************************************************************

            "Hurry up, Inuyasha! I thought I heard something in the back yard!"

            "You're not scared, are you?" Inuyasha smirked at his friend. "Come on, lets go check it out. It was probably just a cat or something."

"Na uh! You can go check it out, but I'm staying right here!" Miroku glared up at Inuyasha, "It was your idea to come here, I just came cause you promised me you'd bring cookies! Which you DIDN'T I might add!!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and pulled Miroku along as he headed towards the side of the house. As he drew closer he also heard muffled sounds coming from behind Kikyou's house. He squinted, trying to see through the dark veil that was shrouding the girls from sight. Two shapes loomed out through the muddy air, half way hidden by the side of the house. Inuyasha pulled Miroku flat against a wall, behind a tall bush.

"Kikyou must've invited Yura over. Come on, lets scare them!" Inuyasha peeked around the bush, making sure the two dark figures were still there. Creeping along the side of the house, the two boys sprang out in front of the girls.

"AHHHHH!!" Kagome shrilled.

"I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO DIE!!!" Sango yelped as the two silhouettes jumped out and grabbed hold of them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" You should see the look on your face, Kikyou!" Inuyasha snickered as he held who he thought was Kikyou.

            "You too Yur-wait a second…uh, Inuyasha um, I don't think this is the right house…"

"What are you talking about, Miroku?! This is… AHHHHH!!!" 

"AHHHHHH!!!!"  They all screamed in unison, as they struggled to get out from each other's grasps, which just got them more entangled and sent them tumbling to the ground and down a hill, landing hard in a ditch. After another couple of minutes of further screaming, the girls finally realized the others had been knocked unconscious. 

Quickly peeling themselves form the limp bodies the two girls ran up the hill, only to stop dead in their tracks as realization of what the boys had done hit them smack in the face. Inuyasha and Miroku had saran-wrapped they're car! 

"Oh my gosh!!! I am sooo going to kill them!!!!!!" Kagome raced back and started kicking mercilessly at the unconscious bodies sprawled out in the ditch. "YOU…FIKKEN…IDIOTS!!!! YOU ARE SO…GOING… TO DIE FOR THIS!!!" 

            "OUCH!!!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku yelled as one. "We…OWWW…didn't know this was…YIKES…your house. HELP!!!!" 

            "LIKE H*** YOU DIDN'T!!!" Kagome continued with her beating until finally Sango intervened. 

            "Kagome get OFF of them!" She screamed as she dragged her crazed friend away from the two boys as they rubbed they're heads and sides.

            It took Inuyasha a few seconds to register what had just happen. 'A crazy Kikyou look a like was sneaking around Kikyou's house and when he and Miroku discovered their evil plan, they jumped them and tried to kill them because they knew to much! Yeah, that's it!!' (a/n oook, how dense can a guy be?) 

            "Owww, you evil WENCH!!! What are you and your malevolent companion doing at Kikyou's house? Your plotting something, I can feel it. Well, your wicked plan stops here!" Inuyasha cried out valiantly.

"……um….ooooooooooook." Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all stared blankly at Inuyasha 

            "Uh, maybe I kicked you a little too hard…"

            "Nah, I don' t think you hit him enough, here allow me." Miroku stepped forward and gave Inuyasha a few more good kicks. "Ok, that should help…" They all looked down at the now swirly eyes Inuyasha. Getting up slowly, and rubbing his head, his eyes snapped to focus.

            "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" He screamed as he started to walk off into the thick grove of trees on the opposite side of the ditch. 

            Sango ran forward and quickly pulled a frying pan out from the folds of her clothes and thwapped him on the head. Shaking his head, Inuyasha slowly stood up again. 

            "Um, oops, Miroku you are going to die! You said this was Kikyou's house!" Ahhh, he's back!

            "Well, you didn't bring my cookies!" Miroku started running as fast as he could down the road. 

            "Miroku GET BACK HERE!!" Inuyasha sprinted after him.

            ***10 minutes later***

            "GRRRRR!!!" Kagome growled deep in her throat as she came out of shocked silence. "He is going to pay!!!! Tomorrow, I swear he'll pay!"

A/N HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!! Ok….um, maybe I should lay off on the candy canes. Sorry for the ruff writing style! I'll try to add more waft later. I stayed up till 5 in the morning!!! Just for you guys, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need YOUR opinion! Yes YOU!!! CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW!!!!!!! Love ya much!! Well, not that way, but you get the picture. Sorry it's so short! I'll write more next time!!!!! And remember suggestions are always welcome! (not to mention they make me happy!!)


End file.
